Drama
by TheTwilightWarrior
Summary: AU. OOCness. NO LONGER TAKING OC REQUESTS! Sorry... Changed summary... Not many know, but there is more drama back stage than on stage. Watch as our favorite smashers, and OC's, survive this together. And somehow, through all of it. Become a family. R&R
1. OC form and more

**Hiya! Okay, AU and most likely OOCness. But I had to... Anyway, it's basically all the smash characters (some forced) in a musical! lol I don't know if they're gonna have music... but, oh well, if your still here, thank you and on with the story!**

Week one: Auditions.

She took a step through the door, she was early. Again. But being early was her thing, she was _never_ late.

She looked around, her secret love of theater was something she could let be known here at least, of course at school she was the nerd. Why? Her _secret _ love of theater, wasn't so secret...

She was the second one here, who could get here earlier than her? Link Hyrule, her rival. She always found it amusing that his sister, Zelda Hyrule, was always late with her twin, Shiek Hyrule. Now how did she know all these people when she was the nerd? She had been in this since she was six, along with everybody else here. But who was everybody? Well I suppose introductions are in order...

Link Hyrule: Sister to Zelda and Shiek. Always a little bit of a teachers-pet. Best friend to Ike Greil. A nice guy with a bit of a competitive edge, always looking out for his friends, secretly in love with Samus Aran. Talented singer, actor and an incredable friend.

Zelda Hyrule: Sister to Link and twin sister to Shiek. Social butterfly and best friend to Peach Toadstool. Basiclly 'friends' to everyone exept Marth (Does anyone know a good last name!). Which is akward because her BEST friend is in love with him. Incredible singer and dancer, good actress.

Ike Greil: How do you describe him? Fun, random, an idiot and an all together good friend. In love with Samus Aran and oblivious to his best friends love for her. Best friends to Link and Marth. He's the protector of everyone who needs protecting (Especially Samus). Amazingly talented actor and good singer.

Shiek Hyrule: Live's in her sisters shadow. Nobody knows much about her except that she's Zelda's twin sister and Link's sister. Peach always trys to talk to her and never really gets a reply... Likes to keep to herself. Has a secret talent for guitar and is the greatest singer you could ever imagine, but likes to keep it a secret so that Zelda get's to be the best, and she is always looking out for Zelda.

Peach Toadstool: Princess over everyone. a good friend and best friend to Zelda. Thinks of Shiek as a sister even though Shiek trys to avoid her. Is in love with Marth and often day dreams about him. She is ditzy, fun, bouncy, perky and a bit of an air head. Is full of self-confidence. VERY talented dancer, good singer and okay actress.

Marth ?: Shy and kind of a mama's boy. Is often made fun of and called gay even though he's in love with Peach. Best friends with Ike and Link. Plays classical piano. He is an all 'round nice guy, a little overly sensitive and head over heels for Peach. Very good actor, singer and friend.

Samus Aran: In love with theater and Ike (Mostly Ike) is friends with Zelda and Shiek, often annoyed with Peach's loudness. Rival to Link and okay friends with Marth, often shoved next to Ike (By Peach) has no clue that Link is in love with her. Computer whiz and very talented actress and singer. Hates to dance.

By this time everyone was already there and lining up to audition.

Wish them luck!

**Okay voting time! Vote on what play they're doing, Cinderalla, Little Orphan Annie or Jolly-mon(Google them) I'm open to OC requests (Author based) And will most likley put myself in.  
>The OC form will look like this<strong>

**Name: Twilight.**

**Gender: Girl**

**Age: (You don't have to) 15**

**Eye color: Black.**

**Hair color: Brown.**

**Talents: Plays piano, very good actress.**

**Pairing:(Don't have to) She hates love.**

**Best friend: Shiek.**

**Personality: Is secretly shy. Most of the time shes happy, enjoys keeping to herself and is thought of as a little sister by most. Warning: Can be very random.**

**You can add other things but that's all you need, and Twilight will be in this... So that's all! REVIEW.**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	2. Auditions

**Hiya! IF YOU DIDN'T POST AN OC YOU STILL CAN! I was impatient and had to post a chappy... Anyway...Auditions are open for one more week! :3**

Three girls walked in at about the same time.

The first one. She had brown hair pulled back in a braid with layered bangs framing her face and partially covering one eye. Now most of those who would know her were thrown off by her eyes. One was dark black the other, green? Maybe... It was hard to tell with her hair in her face... She was sporting dark-blue jeans and a baggy half-sleeved T-shirt that cut off at the chest and turned blue, a gold zipper going down the middle half way and one fingerless glove on her right hand. A chian around her waste and a black sleeveless jacket.

She walked by Peach, who of course stopped her and smiled at the very emo looking girl.

"Hi Twilight! I'm so glad to see you here! What part are you trying for?" She chirpped.

Twilight shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know..." She mummbled, slowly walking away. She plopped herself in the seat next to Shiek and the two immediately sprung into conversation.

Peach shook her head. "I swear... Can you belive her Zelda? Zelda...?" She turned to see Zelda sitting with another girl and seeing as she was just blown off, crossed her arms and turned away with a huff. Of course running into Marth...

"Oh, uh... Hi, Peach..." He blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, hi Marth!" She smiled. She soon burst into a fit of giggles as an evil plan formed in her mind. "Um... Marth?" She said, trying (And failing) to mask the giggles.

"Y-yes, Peach?" He croaked.

"Your fly's undone!" She smiled as she merrily skipped away.

Marth's face soon began turning multiple shades of red before completely turning pale. Beads of sweat formed on his face, the room began to spin...

"Hey Marth, what was that about?" Link came walking up behind him.

This causing the bluentte to faint. Forgetting that he was wearing zipper free pants...

Another girl sitting next to Zelda, shook her head. "They're so weird! I mean everyone here is... Very much _not_ normal."

Zelda laughed at her friend. "You don't have much room to talk, Ralynn. Your not so _normal_ yourself." She recounted the many random outbursts and different situations the girl had gotten her friends into... Despite all that, the girl was an amazing friend...

That girl, Ralynn Nights. Was one of the most interesting people Zelda had ever met. She was always breaking rules, not big ones and not on purpose... No, she just didn't bother following them... And the normally tomboy-ish girl did have a soft side that ONLY Zelda knew about.

That soft side being her crush on Link, of which she would not admit do to some shy-ness...

"Well... What is normal! I sure don't know..." She said, throwing her arms up.

The two friends laughed at each other. Zelda wiped a tear from her eye, trying to even out her breathing. Only to once again burst out laughing when she glanced at Ralynn, who was nearly falling out of her chair...

Over on the other side of the room...

ANOTHER girl promply sat down next to her idol, Ike Greil. Yellow-red eyes flashing as she looked back and forth from Ike, to her other best friend, Samus. The two of them obviously in love. And she was playing match-maker...

"Hello, Cross." He said.

"Heeeellllllooooooo, Sempai." She giggled. "Sooo, have you talked to Samus yet?" She playfully nudged him.

"Uh, yeah... We said hi."

The girl, Cross. Made a pout. "Sempaaaiiiiii!" She whined. "Hi? All you said was hi? Nothing else!"

He furrowed his brow and puresed his lips. "Hmm... Nope, nothing else."

She sighed and got up, walking over to Samus.

"Samus... Hi?" She muttred.

Samus looked at her strangely. "What?"

Cross shook her head. "All you said to Sempai was hi?"

"Well..." She paused. "It's common courtesy to greet each other as you walk by..."

"UGHHHH!" You two are so clueless!" She stormed off, her raven black hair lightly swishing with each step. She was mumbling something...

Samus rolled her eyes. Clueless about what?

Meanwhile...

Peach came daintily walking over to Shiek and Twilight, who were chatting about something that seemed to be amusing them for the time being.

She sat herself in between the two girls and they immediately stopped talking.

They stared at the pink-clad girl, confused and rather sad. They both heaved a sigh.

"Hey, Peach." They grumbled.

"Hello!" She replied, bouncy as ever. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh... Nothing...Atleast not anymore..." Shiek said. Twilight just shrugged. The brunette wasn't the biggest fan of the bouncy girl...

"SHIEK HYRULE! SAMUS ARAN! TWILIGHT... uh, there's no last name here... AND PEACH TOADSTOOL!" The lady running auditions yelled.

The owners of said names, stood and followed the woman to the back room.

Other names were called until the whole lobby was empty of the loud teenagers.

A few minutes later and Peach and Twilight came walking out. Peach went towards the door to leave, but noticed the latter seatted in front of the door waiting.

"You know," Peach said. "They won't be out for a while... Why are you waiting?"

Twilight shrugged. "Peach, I'm only fifteen. Shiek and Zel are my ride home."

"Oh! You have to wait that long! Why, you should just ride with me!" Peach said, jumping up and down. She grabbed the very unsuspecting girl out of her chair and dragged her out to the bright pink convirable.

"D-do you even know where I live?" She questioned as she was shoved in the car.

"Of course I do silly!" Peach giggled as she started the car.

...

Shiek came walking out of the room with her sister.

"Where's Twilight? She was riding home with us..." Shiek said.

"My guess goes to Peach kidnapping her."

**Wow... Alright well, thanks for reading and please review! If I did your OC wrong... I'm sorry...**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	3. Going home

**Hiya! IF YOU ARE Digilady99 PLEASE READ THIS! First thank you for reviewing me! And second, you said Natalie had a major crush on Link? Ummm... I have someone paired with Link... I'm really sorry! If you want I could maybe figure something out... But I already had something I was gonna do... I could stick Roy in there and have her go with him... Oh! But wait! I could put her with Link! *grins evilly* Wow... I should just erase this whole note... But you can chose. Roy or Link?**

"Peach, are you sure you know where I live?" A very uncomfortable Twilight asked.

She would have kept quiet, but her house was only ten minutes away. They had been driving for thirty... And the slightly gothic seeming girl was feeling very out of place in this exspensive looking white leather interior.

"I-I... Don't you live... Uh, I don't know!" Peach said, getting flustered.

Twilight had been eyeing a GPS sitting on the dash-board, and now she decided to risk touching the very costly GPS, she turned it back and forth in her hands, carefully examining it.

"Don't bother." Peach grumbled. "It doesn't work..." As if on cue it booted up, making several beeping noises, Twilight pressed a few more buttons and to the lost driver's amazement, programmed in her address and set it back on the dash. It began to give directions. Twilight silently thanking God for the fact she would be away from Peach sooner.

"How did you..." Peach questioned.

Twilight shook her head and showed her the side of the oh-so-complicated machine, the picture of a lock could be seen on a switch. "It was locked." She grinned. "All you had to do was press this switch..."

The pink clad girl soon turned the same color of her clothing. "Ohhhh..."

Twilight simply couldn't help but smile at Peach's blunder. And Peach smiled at Twilight smiling!

"Now, Twilight. I thought you had brown eyes?" Peach raised an eyebrow. Once again trying for a _lasting_ conversation.

She seemed to instantly get completely silent, the smile wiped off her face. Like she had realized where she was and just... turned back into Twilight. She turned her head away from Peach and she mumbled a barely audible. "Contacts...".

Peach sighed, she wished she could have held on to the happier Twilight...

...

"Sempia!" Cross whined as she trailed her 'idol' out of the audition room. "You mean you aren't asking Samus if she needs a ride home!"

"She's got a car..." Ike blushed.

"Well." She folded her arms. "It's the romantic thing to do!"

"You mean it's 'romantic' to make her leave her car here?" Now it was his turn to fold his arms.

"Well..." She paused, unable to think of a good rebuttal.

"Exactly." He smiled.

And of course, failing with Ike. Cross wanderd over to Samus to see if she could do _anything_...

"Heeeeeeeeeyyy, Samus..." She giggled.

"No, I don't want to hang out with Ike." Samus sighed.

"Awww..." And with that, Cross sadly tromped away...

Suddenly, a girl came bursting through the front doors screaming."AHHHHH! I'M LATE!" And went running to the audition room.

"Was that... Natalie?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know..." Shiek mumbled. "But we have to leave, it's getting late..."

"Oh! Right! Let's get outta here."

"I'm going too." Link said, as he walked up to them.

So the two sisters and brother said their goodbyes and headed out the door. Once safely in the car, Zelda began to talk.

"Shiek, why do you hang out with that girl, Twilight?" Zelda asked.

"Why?" Her sister mumbled.

"Well, she's just so weird! I mean she never talks to any of us, and she's kinda... Gothic."

"What! She is not! And you shouldn't say things about people you don't know." Shiek yelled.

"Fine, but maybe she could be a little more... Open. And you know? You should be more open too." Zelda said.

Shiek just chose to stop talking...

...

Ralynn and Marth walked out of the room.

"Geez, did you see Natalie? she was totally freaking out!" Ralynn laughed.

"Uh... yeah..." Marth (Who was very much NOT paying attention) Muttered. "Where's Peach?"

"I don't know... Looks like they left us..." Ralynn said, as she pulled out her phone.

The bluenette took this time to get away from the girl who had managed to get him in a dress a few months back... Walked out the door and to his car.

Ralynn tapped her foot impatiently as the phone rang.

_"Hey, Ralynn."_ Zelda's voice came on the line.

"Hey, Zel! You never said goodbye... Did Link leave with you?"

_"Yes, miss love bird. He took his car."_

"Oh... Okay. Well I guess I'll see you later."

_"Okay, bye!"_

"Bye..."

_Click!_

Ralynn heaved a sigh. And sadly walked out to her car. On her way out she bumped into a red-headed boy, who she recalled to be named Roy.

"H-hey, Roy." She mumbled.

"Hey, Ralynn..." He trailed off.

She slowly walked around him. He watched her walk out to her car, unlock the door and climb in...

Some day he would talk to her.

...

"Cross, I have to leave now." Ike chuckled. He had been being lectured about what girls like and how to get Samus to like him, needless to say, it was getting slightly annoying.

"Okay Sempai..." She sighed.

He shook his head, still laughing at his very strange friend.

"Cross!" Natalie said, as she ran out of the room and glomped the raven haired girl.

"Ow! Natalie, what could you possibly want!" Cross yelled from the floor which she had so rudely been knocked to.

Seeing as she had slightly angered the girl, she decided to do something that Cross very much enjoyed.

"Wanna race to my car?" She grinned.

Cross's face seemed to visibly darken, her eyes flashed and she got one of her evil grins. "A race, huh? Hehe... You can count down..."

They pulled themselves off the floor and got in position.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"GO!"

Cross took off like a rocket before poor Natalie even had a chance. And by the time she got to her car, Cross, looking very happy, was standing next to the car in her 'I've-been-standing-here-all-day' pose.

"Looks like I win... Again." She grinned.

"I-I-I." Natalie puffed, she leaned herself against her car. "I guess so..."

**YAY! If I failed, I'm sorry... Anyway, thanks for reading and I kinda have enough female OC's so if you submit one... Please make it MALE. THANK YOU!**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	4. Phone Calls

**Hiya! Genki desu ka? Yeah, I doubt I spelled that right... I'M LATE! I'm sorry...**

Finally, she was safely in her room, with the door locked and light off. Most importantly, FAR AWAY from Peach. And boy, she would never forget the look on her mother's face when that hot pink convertible pulled into their driveway. It was so unfitting in their quiet little neighborhood. And Peach's face, Twilight figured that being on the more... Woodsy side of town must have been strange, Peach, as well as Zelda, Shiek and Link, lived on the rich side.

Their masions were so different than the small country homes... Sure they had about the same amount of property. Of course one side had chickens clucking, dogs barking and cow's mooing. While the other had... Car horns and... Many other things.

But why did she feel like she was forgetting something? She was alone. Check. She had her computer. Check. She called Shiek to let her know that she hadn't been abducted... Crud.

She picked up the phone and flopped down on her bed, subconsciously dialing the number she had memorized for at least eight years. As it rang she traced the black and green diamond pattern on the comforter...

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_"Hello?"_

The familiar voice of her best friend filled the other line. She could hear a door slam and assumed that Shiek was doing exactly what she herself had just done.

"Hey, Sheik." She mumbled.

_"Twilight! Hey! What happend to you? I thought I was riddin' you home?"_

"Peach-"

_"Kidnapped you. Right?" Shiek cut in._

"Yeah. But, at least she took me home..." Twilight mumbled, trying for the bright side of things.

_"Hehe... So, was it torture?"_ _She laughed._

"Very much, yes. Absolutely horrid." For some unknown reason that one sentence caused the two friends to burst out laughing. So much that Zelda could hear them from across the hall!

"Shiek! Quiet down! I'm on the phone!" She hollered, she got the muffled reply of.

_"How are you on the phone when I'm on the phone!"_

"It's this new thing called a cell-phone!" She yelled before shutting her door. "You still there?"

_"Yeah."_

"Cool, sorry about that, Ralynn." She apologized.

_"Aw, no problem, Zellie!" Ralynn giggled._

"Sooooo... How do you think the auditions went?"

_"I don't know... But geez, Natalie was freaking out that we're doing Cinderella!" She said._

"I figured, it's like her favorite play ever!"

_"Yeah, she does love fantasy..." Ralynn was begining to sound distracted..._

"Hey, Raylnn?"

_"Hmm?"_

"Do you... Need to get off?" Zelda asked.

_"Uhhh... In a few minutes." She mumbled._

"Alright. Sooo, what do you wanna do?" Zelda mutterd as she absent-mindedly twirled a strand of golden brown hair in her fingers.

_"I don't... OMG!" She squealed, so loud that her friend on the other end of the line had to hold the phone away from her ear._

"W-what happend!" Zelda said, after getting over the initial shock.

_"It! It's the cast list!" She squealed with even more delight. (If that was even possible)_

"Well! Read it!" Zelda said, getting excited.

_"Okay, here goes..."_

**CINDERELLA CAST LIST.**

**PRINCE: MARTH**

**CINDERELLA: PEACH TOADSTOOL**

**KING: IKE GREIL**

**QUEEN: ZELDA HYRULE**

**ANASTASIA: SAMUS ARAN.**

**DRIZELLA: CROSS.**

**QUEENS WOMAN: RALYNN NIGHTS**

**KINGS MAN: LINK HYRULE**

**HERALD: PIT ICARUS**

**YOUNG QUEENS WOMAN: TWILIGHT**

**ROYAL GUARDS: ROY ? **

**BALL ROOM DANCER: NATALIE ROBERTS**

**WIFE OF ROYAL GUARD(ROY): SHIEK HYRULE**

"Wow... How convenient. I'm queen and your a queens woman." Zelda said in awe.

_"Some how I always knew I'd end up on bended knee, serving you, your royal highness." She laughed._

"Ha! That is interesting... And Twilight is my younger queens woman?" She giggled.

_"I can't wait to see how that works out. Anyway, I gotta go, Zel." She mumbled._

"'Kay, bye!"

_"Bye."_

_Click!_

Zelda sighed, threw the phone on her bed and flopped down after it. Queen... Why did it just feel so right?

...

Cross ran into her room, Peach had texted everyone that the cast list had been emailed. This, most would say, was the most nerve wracking part of theatre. Searching for your name through all the others, having your heart shatter slightly when you find the part you were going out for, taken. It could be very depressing.

Of course, you always get over it. Then there were the ones who didn't care what part they got, they were in it, just to be in it. Lucky's.

She quickly scanned the list, getting only the names she cared about. Ike, Samus and herself.

She decided to call Ike first.

_Ring..._

_Ring.._

_Ring.._

_'Come on, Sempai. Pick up!'_

_"Hello?"_

", Sempai!" She giggled.

_"Hey, Cross! Get the cast list!"_

"Yeah! Congrats King Ike! Of course it would have been better if Samus were queen..." She said slyly.

This was one of the times when Ike thanked God that they were on the phone. Cross would most definitely be amused with the blush he was sure had appeared on his face. _"I-I... It dosen't really matter..." He stuttered._

"Ohhhh, sure Sempai... I understand completely..." She grinned.

_"Cross..." His voice dripped with unease._

"Oh, come on Sempai!" She pouted.

_"Come on with what!"_

"Tell Samus you like her!"

_"No." He stated flatly._

"But Semp-"

_"I'm getting off now, Cross. Congrats on your part."_

"Sempai!"

_Click!_

She made a pout and folded her arms over her chest. She could still try Samus... She quickly dialed her number.

_Ring..._

_Ring.._

_"Cross, what do you want?" Came the irritated voice of Samus Aran._

"Wow. Already getting into character, Samus, I applaud you." The sound of hands clapping together could be heard.

_"Haha, oh so funny. And if you were calling about Ike than I can only assume that's the only reason you hang out with me." She said dryly._

"Um..." Now it was her turn to blush. "I-I-I didn't... That's not the only reason I... Samus..."

_"Look, don't freak out. I was just teasing... Yeesh. We're still friends! Best friends! So... I'm gonna get off before I freak you out any more."_

"Okay..."

_"Bye, sweetie."_

Sweetie! From Samus Aran? That must have meant that she thought she hurt Cross's feelings... Alot...

"Bye!"

_Click!_

Cross set the phone down, sweetie? That was Samus's apology. It was rare, but they were best friends! BEST friends.

...

Peach had just finished telling her parents her part. They had been very proud, as they always were. Now it was time to talk to girl friends. She dialed Natalie's cell and plopped herself in the bed.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_"Hello?"_

"Natalie! It's Peach. Did you get the list!"

_"YESSS!" She squealed. (Pherhaps topping all sqeals)_

The next few seconds were the girlish squeals from the two girls. (Definitely topping all)

_"I'm best friends with Cinderella!"_

"I can't believe I got it!" Peach said wistfully.

_"I know! It's so cool! I'm so happy for you!" Of course she would never admit that she had wanted that part..._

"Oh! And your part sounds awesome! 'Cause you love to dance!" Peach bounced.

_"Yeah! I'm totally pumped! I wonder if Samus 'll let me teach her some moves..."_

"Hah! I doubt it..." Peach laughed.

_"Your probably right, and hey, did you know Pit was going out?"_

"No. I hadn't the slightest clue."

_"Hmmm... Well I gotta go! Bye!"_

"Bye!"

_Click!_

**I'm sorry for the late update. And as usual, I am sorry for anything I did wrong with your OC. Speaking of which... OC forms are closed. Sorry!**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	5. Asking Out

**Hiya! Sorry for the late-ness, I was trying to wait 'till we got our script... But we still haven't gotten them! So the rehearsals will not be written 'till we get the script. I've also been working on a Fire Emblem fanfic, but I won't post any untill I'm done with it. ALSO, Geek-With-Glasses-82, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry, but I'm afraid I can't use your OC... I already casted the parts... And don't worry all your OC's have big parts, I just need the script as a basic outline. Thanks for reading! ^_^**

Week two: Rehearsals

Shiek sighed as she impatiently tapped her foot. "Zelda! Come on you look fine! We're gonna be late, we still have to pick up Twilight!" Her sister, Zelda, was putting on... Whatever took her so long to put on. "Y'know, sometimes I wonder if your trying to make us late! I mean, why couldn't you just put that crud on three hours ago!"

Just as she was sure she was going to have to drag her dear sister out of the bathroom, Zelda came glomping down the stairs (Halalujah) and running into the kitchen to grab the keys to 'their' car (That only Zelda seemed to use)

"No worries Shiek, we'll be there on time!" Zelda said, with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

Getting very near losing it, Shiek tried to calm herself. "Not after we pick up Twilight!"

Another wave of that hand. "Peach said she would pick her up."

Shiek gulped. "Peach?" Zelda nodded. "You-You... Does Twilight know!" She asked, getting very nervous. She started to panic. Twilight... And... Peach. The car would explode! She was surprised enough that it hadn't exploded the first time. But twice? They were dead.

"I don't think she does..." Yep, they were dead. Completely, totally, absolutely dead.

Shiek pulled out her phone, hoping to catch her friend and warn her of the pink danger approaching. It rang and rang and rang.

_"Where's Zelda, 'cause I'm gonna kill her."_

Too late, judging by that tone of voice and the bouncy chatter in the background. There should be a mushroom cloud soon. "Ummm... She's right here..." Shiek paused, trying to weigh the possibility of Twilight killing Zelda over the phone... No, she probably couldn't...

"Here she is..."

...

Samus came strolling in just in time to be greeted by...

"Shiek! Oh gosh that car ride was horrid! You'd better pick me up next time!"

"Natalie get away!"

"Sempai! Go say hi!"

"Ahhhh! No I'm allergic to pickled cucumbers!"

And she wasn't very sure of the last one... But she chose to ignore it as Cross was running up to her, dragging Ike behind her. She jerked him in front of the blond girl and ran off. Samus raised an eyebrow in the girls direction. "So... That was so very like Cross, hmmm?"

"Oh, um... Yes-Yes it was." He began to rub the back of his neck. A sure sign of nervousness.

She pursed her lips together. "Mmm. Well, what did you need?"

"Oh!" He paused. "Well, Marth and Peach are going to dinner... And they invited me... And I just thought it would be kinda lame if I went alone... Soooo, you wanna come?" By now Cross was about to jump out of her hiding place and scream at the top of her lungs and Ike was about to faint, die, or maybe Link was a secret agent and was about to set a bomb off and save him. Needless to say choice three didn't happen.

"Well, what time?" She asked. Not a hint of nervousness.

"Umm, It's... Thursday... At six. PM! Not AM... Hehe...Heh" He was staggering over words, beads of sweat forming on his face. This was so unlike him! What was he doing?

She shrugged. "Sure. I'm free." She mumbled. Still no nervousness. Dang! Why was she so calm!

He shook his head. Did he hear her right? "Alright. I'll, uh. Pick you up at..." He paused, his voice leaving him. "Five-thirty?" He croaked.

"Alright. I'll do it. After all, we don't want you looking like an idiot."

Wait, was that why she said yes? For... Pretend? Oh great, maybe he should just be like that Twilight girl and hate love. "Okay... See ya."

"Bye!"

Ike watched as she walked away. Did that really just happen? He continued to mull over the different things that could go wrong. Of course, if he was lucky, something good could happen... He had landed on too many possibilities to go over and promptly decided: He would just wing it. As he arrived on that decision. Cross crushed him into a hug.

"Oh Sempai! I knew she would say yes! I just knew it!" She danced around before crushing him in another Cross-hug.

"Y-yeah. Cross... I... Can't... Breathe..." He choked.

"Oh! Sorry Sempai! So... What's your plan?" She asked, ever so interested.

"I'm gonna wing it." He shrugged. She presumed to stare at him for several seconds. Her nose twitched. She face-palmed before slapping the back of his head.

"Ow!"

...

"Ralynn!" Natalie whinned. "You promised you would find a way to get Pit to fall in love with me!" Indeed, the blond haired girl had a crush on the brown haired boy. How original. And she was of course asking the most plot-creative mind in the room. Creative being the other word for insane. "And please don't put Marth in a dress again."

Ralynn threw her arms up in frustration. "Geez, what is with you people! I mean, a girl puts a dude in a dress _one time_ and no one ever forgets!"

The blond rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well you shouldn't make people cross-dress. That's for those weird movie stars to do."

"Ugh! Do you even remember why I did that?" She looked back at the girl in front of her.

"Yes." The latter raised an eyebrow and looked at her expectantly. "It was because the ice-cream shop had a 'girls eat free' sign on the door, and it was just you, Zelda and Marth and me with Zelda paying. You didn't want her to have to charge just one cone on her card, so you-"

"Alright! Enough, so you remember! Throw out the confetti and slaughter the cattle. Do you want a good plan or not?" She asked, ever so happily. (Insert sarcasm here)

"Yes I do..." Natalie said, begining to get nervous in front of the strange girl.

"Well, then I have to think of one. Sooo... Why don't you go hang out with Zelda. Er, something."

...

Marth was nervously drumming his fingers against his chair. Ike had said that Samus said yes. That meant they were definitely going... In all honesty, Marth had been hoping they wouldn't go, and hoping they would go. A date with Peach... He had been dreaming about this... Not only would it prove to all those idiots that he wasn't gay, it would also give him a chance to hug her. And oh, how he longed to hug her...

Link came walking up to his bluenette friend, hoping that this time he wouldn't faint. "Marth?" No response.

"Maaaarrth!" He asked, shaking his friends shoulder.

Marth's head snapped up. "Huh-wha...?"

Link shook his head. "Dude, why so spacey?"

Marth sighed, drooping his head back down letting his bangs fall over his eyes. "Me and Peach are going out with Ike and Samus..."

Link's face paled, did he just say Ike and Samus? He was hoping to ask Samus out eventually... Oh gosh, maybe Twilight and Shiek had the right idea: Love sucks. He shook himself from his thoughts. "Dude, don't worry about it. It's Peach, what's the worst that could happen?"

Marth could think of several things that could go wrong... "Well, she could get a bug in her food, faint, and after she wakes up she'd be so disgusted she'd never wanna go out again!" He huffed.

Link just stared. "Your hopeless. And did you say Ike and Samus?"

"Yeah, they're comin' with us." The bluenette got up from his seat as they were called back to begin rehearsal. The cast was slowly filing in and he was hoping to at least find Peach in the mess.

He did not however notice his very sad friend dragging his feet in the back of the line...

**Alright. Name: TheTwilightWarrior. Crime: Attemped humor. Your the jury, tell me if I made you laugh, giggle, or just smile. Also, I tried some romance. But considering that I have my OC's thought (Love sucks) I've never actually had anything to do with romance. So sorry if it's rushed or unrealistic...**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	6. The Accursed Look

**Hiya! Thank's for your review Ingeel! And yeah... Samus... Sweetie... I had issues that day... And as to Cross and Samus's friendship... I planned for something that will be announced this chappy that should give everyone some more... Friendly friendships. Unless of course, my muse gets away from me and I end up with something totally different! But I'm rambling, again. So I'll leave you with a thousand thanks for reviewing me! And Sky-Princess of Time, I'm no longer excepting OC's... I'm sorry...**

"He is the light of the stars in my eyes!" Peach said, awkwardly clutching her hands to her chest while holding her script. It was the end of the script, rehearsal was nearly over and Marth and Peach were the only ones left on the stage.

"We are dancing..." Marth read from his script. It had been a good reading, for their first time seeing the lines, and he was trying to pack as much emotion into the words as he could.

"We are flying!" She spread out her arms and looked longingly back at her 'prince'.

"And for all the world and all I know..." He read on. "I may never come back to earth again..."

The two exchanged glances. "We may never come back to earth again..." They said simultaneously.

A round of applause from the now seated cast rang out through the auditorium. The director stepped forward."Okay everyone! Good job tonight and I'll see you all on Friday!"

...

"Everyone!" Peach squealed, waving her arms at the group of teenagers. They all stopped to look at her. "Oh! Ummm... Just the girls!" Half the group turned back to their conversations. The other half, most wishing they didn't have to, came tromping up to the bouncing pink girl. "Hello everyone!" Half the girls sighed, the other half patiently awaited what ever the girl was to say. "I just wanted to invite all of you to my house after our next rehearsal!"

Samus raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She mumbled, asking something everyone wished to know.

Peach giggled."To practice, silly! And maybe just have some fun!"

Samus paused. "How long would we have... Fun?" She asked yet another question, making it sound ever so... Fun.

Peach giggled again, happy to answer all these questions. "Oh, you know! About... All night." Never once had Peach thought a simple sentence could send all the girls in this play spiraling into some random fit of emotion.

Twilight was in a panic, a night with _Peach_? A full night? She could say she was sick... But she hated lying! She could go lick the floor of a parking garage... Then she wouldn't have to lie... But Peach wanted everyone there. Why?

Samus was wishing to bash her head into a wall. One whole night with that pink airhead? She could hardly stand her now! She tried to be nice, but oh gosh. The constant nick-name of 'Sammy' was very annoying.

Cross was trying not to run away. Despite the fact that she didn't totally hate Peach, she did NOT like the idea of a house full of girls. They would probably talk about guys and make-up and all that crud. She only liked talking about guys if it was with Samus. (About Ike)

Ralynn was still wracking her mind for a solution to Natalie's problem (Pit), so she hardly thought about it, she had heard Peach, and just absent mindedly waved her hand. She didn't know that she had just agreed to spend the night with her...

Natalie, to put it lightly, was freaking out. She loved hanging out with Peach! It would be so fun to spend the night! And she could hang out with everyone else too! Maybe she could get Samus to dance... Or get Shiek to actually speak with other humans...

Shiek was... The same as Twilight. Only she wasn't considering licking a parking garage.

Zelda was... Oh gosh, what was she? Happy, confused? Maybe nervous? How was she supposed to know? Peach was her dear friend, but a whole night with her? Not to be offensive, but the girl could get slightly annoying.

Peach smiled warmly at them. "I hope you all can make it!" She kept smiling, putting on that accursed Peach-Puppy-Look. A few of them began to shuffle their feet uncomfortably. But no matter what, no one had ever beaten that face. Peach was always so happy, they never wanted to crush that... "So, who knows they can't make it?"

Nobody. Said. ANYTHING. (No matter how tempting)

Peach giggled once again. "Oh good! This is going to be so fun!"

_Fun_.

Is that what she called it?

...

"Why did you say yes!" Shiek half yelled at Twilight as the two strolled up to the car. They were alone, finally. And Zelda was still saying her goodbye's.

The brunette leaned against the vehicle. "Why did you?" She retorted.

Shiek paused. "Probably the same reason as you." She mumbled. The two friends exchanged their best imitation of Peach. Faltering to laugh at each other.

"A thousand curses to the look!" Twilight yelled, mockingly shaking her fist at the sky. This causing them to laugh even harder. This was a rare thing, they didn't get the chance to laugh like this around others, it was strange. They weren't emo, or gothic despite what most assumed, no, they were just... Nervous, around everyone else. So they stayed with each other. They truly were best friends...

They were however, not aware that a pair of blond and brunettes were watching them laugh their heads off...

"So." The blond one said. (Peach)

"I'll take Shiek." The brunette continued. (Natalie)

"And I'll take Twilight." The blond finished. (Peach)

...

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Ralynn!" Natalie yelled as the pale-blond girl came walking out of the building. She ran up to her, assuming a spy like stance. "Did you think of a plan yet?"

Ralynn scoffed. "Of course I did!"

"Well, then." She waved her had in a continued motion. "What is it!"

Ralynn smirked. "Okay, this is how we're gonna do this..." She leaned in close to the love-struck girl and whispered something in her ear. Natalie's eyes grew wider and wider with each passing second untill a grin-from ear to ear- appeared on her face...

...

"Samus!" Cross came running out after the blond. The raven-haired girl looking near tears coming up to her, caused Samus to go into a slight panic mode. Immediately fearing for her friend.

"Cross! What happend? Do I need to go kill someone? Or kick them?" She asked, gripping the girls shoulders and looking her straight in the eye.

"N-no.." She paused, trying to steady herself. After a few more moments she contnued. "It's just... Your finally going out with Sempai tomorrow... And... And... And I'm just so happy!" She yelled the last part and threw her arms around Samus, crushing her in a trade mark Cross-hug.

The now squished blond breathed a sigh of relief. "Cross... Just... Thanks." She hugged the girl back.

"Your welcome... And..." She pulled away. "Good luck!" She winked before running off to her car.

Samus was left to stare in the direction of her friend. And, as out of character as it was, she couldn't help her mind from wandering to the age old question:

What was she to wear?

**Meh. Fun fact: That little love speech at the beginning? That was my audition piece. I was reading with a dude... A four year old dude. Talk about awkward. Anyway, I'm really, REALLY sorry to those of you who put in an OC that I didn't use... I should have changed the summary, but I finally did. And, this IS the first time I've done something like this... So... I didn't plan on taking many OC's. In fact, I didn't even think anybody would want to enter one! But thank you **_**SO**_** much for reviewing! And I can't say, er, write, how sorry I am about the OC's... I also apologize if I made your OC OOC. (Lot's of O's and C's) LoLz, The Sleep Over From Hell. That's what we'll call it. ;D**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	7. Date Night

**Hiya! UGHHHHH... I'm late! Well, just take that as my little break. I would have written something yesterday... But I ended up at my friends house all night. We have very strange sleep-overs... We were reading support conversation from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and in the middle of a sentence I stopped and said. "If it looks like I'm crying. I'm not, my eyes are burning." As tears poured down my face. Yeah... It was three in the morning, we had been in front of a screen since around one-thirty... It makes ones eyes burn... Anyway, I'm rambling. So... Tonight's date-night! And everything that can go wrong, will... MHWAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

Ike brought his car to a gentle stop in front of a certain blond's house. This was the night he had been dreaming of, Cross had given him her longest speech yet. And that was saying something. She had told him everything Samus liked, hated and just didn't care about. It had lasted at least two hours.

What had he heard? To bring her flowers, Lilly's of the Valley, to be exact. Apparently, they were her favorites. He would have never known that if it wasn't for Cross... He knew a lot about Samus, they were _very _ good 'friends'.

But he didn't know that she liked Lilly's. That he would have to thank her for.

He strolled up to the door, rang the bell and waited.

His eyes caught a bee, buzzing around the flowers. He tried to shoo it away, but it just buzzed louder. He slapped it with his hand and it spiraled to the ground, it managed to land on it's feet. Only to get back up, angry, and buzz the bluenette in the face.

It landed on his nose, and before he could slap it. It stung him. Right on the end of his nose, of course...

He groaned as he felt the sting, it would leave a mark, obviously. Why him? He wracked his mind for some way to hide his misfortune. Nothing. Then he remembered, he was still wearing his head-band!

He quickly untied it and wrapped it around his nose. Effectively covering the red bump forming on his nose.

And just in time. Samus swung the door open only to be greeted by the blue-haired boy with a bandana wrapped around his face.

"Hey, Ikeee..." She was fighting the urge to laugh. "What's up with the...?" She pointed to his face and he shook his head. He handed her the flowers without saying a word. Her eyes lit up at this. "Oh! Ike, I-I... These are Lilly's..." She sniffed them. "How did you know?"

He shook his head, still saying nothing. He was silently enjoying her smile, it was so out of character for her... But still, he liked it...

She ran back in the house to put them in water. She came tromping back down the porch-steps and looked at the bandana-faced bluenette. "So... Just, why?" She questioned, still confused about this new look.

He shrugged. "Do you really want to know?" He muttered. Finally!

She nodded feverishly, hoping that he wouldn't flake out. He took in a breath and pulled off the bandana, revealing a very large red bump perched on the end of his nose. With much difficulty, she managed to suppress her giggles. Of course he saw them.

"It's not that bad... Is it?" He asked, looking her in the eye.

She smiled at him. "_I_ like it." She stated.

He grinned at her. "Well... "He bowed and held out his hand. "After you, Miss Aran." The playful look in his eyes betrayed the servant like expression. She laughed and accepted his hand. The two walked out to the car and, still not breaking his servant-ness, Ike opened the door for her and shut it. He strolled around the back and climbed in.

He turned the key. Nothing.

He turned it again. _Beep, beep, beep..._

He let out a huff and rammed his head into the wheel. Samus let out a light hearted sigh. "So... Now what?" She asked, turning to face him. He shook his head.

"Now..." He got out of the car and tromped over to open her door. "Now, we walk!" He huffed. He held out his hand once again, she took it. Again.

They started the long trek to... Samus didn't really know where they were going..."How far away is this place anyway?" She muttered, looking over at her red-nosed date.

"Fifty blocks..." He sighed and looked away from her. She slapped her head with her palm.

_Ten minutes of walking in uncomfortable silence later..._

"Well..." Samus paused. "It can't get much worse, can it?" She muttered.

Ike's eyes widened and he clapped a hand over her mouth. "Shhh!" He scolded. "Haven't you ever seen those movies were as soon as someone says 'It can't get much worse' it suddenly starts pouring rain?"

She slapped his hand away and scoffed. "Key word: Movies. Ike, that can't possibly happen, the weather channel said no rain."

Thunder boomed in the background.

Samus groaned and glared daggers at the sky (The poor, poor sky...)

He shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Neeeeeever trust the weather channel." He stated as droplets of rain started falling on the poor teenagers. It took two seconds and they were soaked. Ike guided them to a nearby tree, and they dove under.

Ike shook the water off his head and turned to face his date. Only to see that he had just soaked her even more (If that was even possibe) He looked her over, then back at the landscape, which was now flooding. "What just happened?"

She turned to look at him. "The world just said that it hates us."

They faced each other, and for some reason. Samus grinned, he grinned back. Slowly their grins turned into smiles from ear to ear. Something about seeing one another dripping wet, just made them laugh their heads off.

This was a strange picture. A blue-haired boy with a tomato for a nose, sitting under a tree next to a blond girl. In the pouring rain, absolutely drenched, laughing at each other like idiots. Yes, a very nice first date. Cross would be slapping both of them right now...

Oh well.

After recomposing themselves, they sat back and watched the sheets of rain coat the ground. She leaned up against him and smiled. He liked this, oh yes. He liked this a lot.

They stayed like that for who knows how long, the rain slowly died down. Finally. And as if on cue, Ike's phone rang. Samus sat up, this he did not like. He grumbled something under his breath and reached in his pocket, pulled out his phone an flicked it open. "What!... Oh, hey Marth... Yeah... No were not coming- Well I'm sorry! My car wouldn't start!... Yes we tried to walk... Yeah it's raining here too... Dude calm down, I can't come! Sorry, yeesh!... Yeah, I gotta go too." He looked at Samus and mouthed 'Help'. She smirked and waggled her finger at him. He sighed. "Marth... I'm hanging up now... Bye!" He quickly shut the phone.

She chuckled. "Leaving him on his own, eh?"

He looked at her quizzically. "'Eh'? What are you, British?"

She patted him on the head. "No, Ike. Now, where are we eating." She inquired.

He laughed. "Calm down miss piggy. How 'bout McDonalds?"

Cross would slap him for that too.

She smiled. "Great choice for a first date, Ike." She joked. "Very romantic."

_At McDonalds..._

Ike came bursting through the doors. "Ah, the golden arches! I have arrived!" He yelled. Samus shook her head, thank God they were the only ones here...

They strolled up to the counter. The waitress looked up and covered her mouth. Let's see what she saw... A bluenette, with a big, bright red nose. His hair stcking to his face in dripping clumps. With his hands wrapped around the shoulders of a dripping wet blond girl. She took her hands away from her mouth. "First date, huh?" She smiled.

They shared a friendly laugh. "Is it that obvious?" They asked.

The woman nodded and held her hand in front of the touch-screen. "Yeah... So, what can I get ya?"

Samus, being a teenage girl, ordered a salad and a chicken sandwich. Ike, being a teenage boy, ordered three hamburgers a side of frys and (Becuase of Samus) a salad.

They ate in silence for the most part. Mostly because they were starving and their mouths were full. When they were done, they said goodbye to the surprisingly nice waitress and walked out the door. Once they were out they looked around. "So..." Samus paused looking at the lack of a vehicle. "We walk?" She looked at him.

He shook his head and pulled out his phone. "Nah, we'll just call a..." He widened his eyes. "A cab..." He hung his head in shame.

Samus tried not to laugh. "Why didn't we do that in the first place?" She asked.

He continued his shameful-head-hanging. He dialed the number and requested one of the yellow checkered moblie's. They stood there for around ten minutes, awaiting their ride home.

The cab pulled up and they climbed in. They rode in silence still, Ike still hanging his head.

The ride was quick, they payed the driver and Ike walked her up to her house.

"Well." She sighed. "That was... interesting."

He was still hanging his head.

She sighed and tilted his chin up to face her. She gently kissed his cheek, then his nose, leaving his entire face a satisfying beet-red. He started grinning like an idiot and rubbing the back of his neck. "I take it was a good interesting?" He asked.

She grinned and opened the door. "Bye, Ike." She kept an evil look on her face.

He held out his hand in protest. "But-"

Now she held up her hand. "I had fun, Ike... Thanks..." She shut the door and leaned up against it. She let out a sigh and sank down on the floor.

He stood there, a little shocked. He rubbed where she had kissed him and smiled.

A very nice first date indeed.

**This... wasn't my best... *Looks over everything and grimaces* I'm... Sorry... I haven't the slightest clue of how to write romance, I'm to young! So if it was rushed, stupid or just plain horrid. I'm VERY sorry! Anyway, I'll write the sleep over from hell soon. And if you want, you can ask for something to happen there (Nothing nasty, please. No lemon, lime or yuri of any sort)... But I may or may not use what you ask for...**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	8. Puppys, Computers and Sleepovers Oh my!

**Hiya! YAYZ! Now, I **_**finally **_**get to write the sleep over from hell! This is gonna have three parts to it... Remember, at the end of this chappy you can request stuff to happen (Nothing rated M. No yaoi/yuri... Blah blah blah...) So... Enjoy!**

Twilight peeked out the window as a car pulled up. She let out a sigh and grabbed a back-pack sitting next to her, hugged her mom and walked out the door. She made sure to tell her mom she loved her, she was pretty sure this night was going to kill her...

She strolled up to the car and softly opened the door. She never just flung doors open, she was always a little scared when she was near someone elses stuff. She thought that if she touched it, it would break.

She slid in the back seat and sighed. "Thanks for getting me." She muttered as she pulled on the seat belt.

Zelda waved her hand in a 'no problem' motion and Shiek turned to face her. "Did you bring it?" She asked, eyeing the bag sitting next to the brown haired girl.

Twilight nodded and reached in the bag. "Of course I did. It's the only thing that keeps me sane." She smirked and pulled out a laptop. She flipped it open and looked up at Shiek. Who was also taking a laptop out of her own bag.

Zelda pulled the car out of the driveway and stole a glance at the two girls she was chauffeuring, they were both staring aimlessly at the screens of their computers, one of them would type something, then the other. Zelda was now sure that the rest of the ride would be silent...

She was right, besides the occasional random laughter at something they were reading. The entire ride was quiet, save for the clicked of keys as they typed.

Zelda sighed, trying to get the girls attention. They ignored this. She sighed again, louder this time, still nothing... She sighed once more, of course this was not a normal sigh. It nearly blew out their eardrums.

Both girls jumped and coverd their ears. "What happened!" They yelled, looking back and forth to see if anything had happened. Of course, nothing had.

Zelda swung open the door. "We're here." She sing-songed as she stepped out of the car. The two computer addicts slowly looked up at the huge mansion before them. Think of those ancient greek temples. This was probably bigger...

Seeing as there was the very long driveway, and then there was the short trek through grass. Twilight chose the grass. She slipped her pack over her shoulder and took several steps towards the green lawn before...

"Twilight don't!" Shiek yelled, holding out her. The brunette stopped mid-step and turned towards her friend with that 'what the heck?' face.

Zelda turned to the girls and sighed. "Twilight... No walking on grass." She mumbled. She flug a bag over her shoulder and tossed another bag to Shiek. Twilight and Shiek exchanged dreadful glances, they were both thinking the same thing: They would _not _be walking out of this place the same.

...

Peach jumped up as a knock sounded on the door. Most everyone was already there, Cross rode with Samus and Natalie had gotten there first, she had dragged Ralynn along for the ride and kept her there, pestering her about a certain brown haired boy...

The still-pink-clad girl swung open the large wooden doors. "Ohhh!" She squealed, smiling at the trio of one happy guest and two considering-running-away. "Zelda, Shiek, Twilight! I'm so glad you guys could make it!" She stepped aside and held out her hands. "Come in! Come in..."

Zelda stepped in and hugged her friend. Twilight and Shiek simply... Shook her hand... They stood there in the entry way. "Oh!" Peach smiled, again. "You can just put your things over there..." She pointed in a neaby corner.

They did as told and strolled into the living room. The other girls, save for Natalie, were simply sitting there. Looking very, _VERY, _bored and seeming as though they wanted to be home...

Samus sighed and looked at her raven-haired friend. "Cross." She addressed.

The girl turned mumbled. "Huh?"

Samus flopped her head back and let out another, long sigh. "...Hi..."

Cross furwoed her brow. "...Hi...?"

Cross got up from her seat and streched, this was so fun. (Sarcasim) She truely wished she was not here. She would rather be somewhere else with Samus, quizzing her on how her date had gone.

She had asked, and asked, and asked. But the only response she had ever gotten was: "It was... Nice". Nice? Geez, she had practically been waiting for them to go out since they had met. And now, they go out, and she dosen't even get to know every single thing that happened!

Life was cruel and unfair...

...

Natalie was sitting next to Ralynn, looking like a little anxious puppy, waiting to be given a treat. While Ralynn was sitting there, looking like the owner of the puppy, who was out of treats and getting annoyed with the puppy.

"So..." The puppy began. "You got anything...?" She poked the owner in her arm.

The owner turned and half-glared at the puppy. "If I had something. I would tell you."

Seeing as the owner had given a slightly smart remark, the puppy decided to try one. "Yeah, tell me. And then get arrested for doing it." The puppy snapped back.

The owner raised an eyebrow at the puppy. "Do you even want my help?" She asked. The owner eyed the puppy and awaited the reply to her that-ought-to-have-shut-you-up remark.

The puppy made a pout and stuck out her bottem lip. "Yes..." She sighed and turned away in defeat.

The owner grinned at her victory. "Good." She paused and placed a hand on the puppy's shoulder. The puppy turned back to the owner and hopefully looked up. The owner smiled. "Now.. I got something..."

The owner leaned in and whispered something in the puppys ear. The puppy's grin widened as the owner explained herself...

**Updates will be later now... Sorry... And the sleep over from hell chappy's will be a little shorter, only because I'm gonna make it like three parts long XD. Anyways... I'm writing something for Fire Emblem that I won't be posting 'till it's done... But keep an eye out for it! And by the way... Please request something! I'll try and do it! (You know the rules...)**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	9. The SleepOver From Hell: Part I

**Hiya! Wow... I am so sorry... Late, again. Well, I have an excuse... Our soccer team went to state, and in the first twenty seconds of the last game: I got my chin split open! I play keeper (Goalie) and a girl kicked me... Seven stitches... Joy. (Sarcasm) So, would you mind if maybe I started updating every Sunday? I'd take a load off my shoulders...**

Natalie was still grinning like an idiot, and was beginning to scare the others. Ralynn was simply standing next to her, a very smug look on her face. She was obviously proud of something, and apparently, not noticing all the odd stares she was getting.

Zelda walked up to her and yanked her into a nearby room. Which of course, was the kitchen. This proved distracting, as Ralynn clapped her hands together and ran to the fridge. She was probably looking for one of Peach's cake, everyone, even Shiek, Samus and Twilight. _Loved _anything Peach cooked, the pink girl was somehow blessed with the cooking skills of an angel...

It took several minutes and a lot of yanking, but Zelda finally managed to get a rather upset Ralynn out of the fridge and on the floor behind the counter.

Ralynn let out a huff. "Nothing! She didn't even cook anything!" She folded her arms and made a pout. Zelda simply sighed at this.

"Ralynn." She addressed. "What did you do to Natalie?" She watched the girl jump and grin equally as smug.

"Oh..." She paused and turned deviously away. "Nothing... Why? What did _you_ do to her?"

Zelda let out a sigh. "Ralynn." There was a certain stoney-ness in her voice, showing that she was serious. Ralynn was almost scared by this, Zelda never got serious like this, she almost shyed away from her friend. "You've been with her all day, and now you two won't stop grinning. What's with you?"

Ralynn turned away and shrugged. "You're her friend too. Why don't you ask her?"

Zelda placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "I did." She watched the girl nearly turn around. "She wouldn't tell me, I'm a little worried about her... She's been so weird lately- And so have you!"

Ralynn turned and opened her mouth to speak. But of course, Peach came busting into the room. Smiling and half giggling. "There you guys are!" She strolled up to them. "Ooo... What are we talking about? Boys?" She plopped down next to them and watched as Zelda sighed and flung her head back. She could've sworn Ralynn was snickering.

"Ummm... Guys?" Peach looked back and forth between the two. "What's up?"

Ralynn sighed, Natalie was gonna kill her for this... "Okay, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone, especially Natalie or Pit."

Zelda nearly flew off the floor and stared at the girl. Peach giggled and leaned in.

"Alright... For the past few days, me and Natalie-mostly me- have been trying to think of a way to get..." She scrunched up her face as if rethinking the whole thing.

Zelda grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her for an answer. Ralynn held up her hands in defense. "We've been trying to get Pit to like her!"

Zelda immediately pulled away and covered her mouth, a smile spread across Peaches face.

"Natalie likes Pit?"

...

Samus stood up and walked down the hall, Peach, Zelda and Natalie had been gone for at least fifteen minutes. And everyone was begging each other to go check on them, Samus was to sick of it. She would've left if they were begging or not, this whole thing was getting on her nerves.

She walked down the hall and heard Peach's familiar giggles. She stopped in front of the door and was about to open it but...

_"He's just so cute!"_

_"Yeah, with that adorable __**blue hair**__..."_

_"And such a __**gentle man**__!"_

_"Well... You know. __**Blond**__ and __**blue **__go great together..."_

_"Yeah! I just __**love**__ him so much!"_

Samus pulled away from the door. What had just happened? Why were they talking about Ike...? And why did Peach say she loved him?

Samus could feel an odd burning in her chest, she wasn't angry... She couldn't be jealous! She did not get jealous... Did she?

...

Cross held up a pack of black eye shadow and walked down a line of girls, smearing the strange concoction on their cheeks. Making them all look like one big, female football team.

"Okay." She paused. "We all know what we're doing now right?"

Twilight crinkled her nose. "Hopefully getting this off soon?"

Cross shook her head, then widened her eyes and blushed. "Uh, actually... I think we do need to take this off..."

The line raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well... You see, we are starting this after dark... And we can't just walk around with this stuff on our faces!" She sighed watched as everyone struggled to rub off the make-up.

And just in time too. Peach, Zelda, Samus and Ralynn, all came strolling back in. Except... Samus had her arms folded with a rather angry look on her face, and Peach was holding a bowl of... Pickled cucumbers?

Shiek jumped up and backed away from her. "No! I'm allergic to those!"

Zelda widened her eyes. "Oh! How did I forget?" She paused and looked at Peach. "Could you please..."

Peach waved her hand. "Sure." She walked out of the room and Twilight pulled Shiek off the desk she had jumped onto.

Peach came walking back in holding two DVD's and grinning. "Who likes the Twilight Saga?"

Twilight grumbled something and raised her hand, along with at least three others. "Sorry Peach... I... Dislike. The Twilight Saga."

Everyone in the room face palmed except Twilight and Shiek. "The irony..."

"Pickles should not be cucumbered!" Sheik yelled.

Everyone turned to her with a very puzzled look on their faces. "What?"

Shiek busted out laughing. "I mean! _Cucumbers _should not be _pickled_!"

**The legend of blade ike! I really like your idea... I'll be using it, but it'll have to be after the sleepover from hell... Now, let me ask you... Am I losing my funny-ness? I have writers block, but my writers block is weird. I get writers block when I have too many stories I'm trying to write. So, my mind gets blocked on one story and my mind jumps to the next one in line! So I currently have two stories in progress on this site, and two off this site. So I'll be late-ish...**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


End file.
